Wild Cry
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: My second fanfic about this cartoon from my childhood . Exploration on the Rook Islands in South Pacific goes wrong and suits with discs of animal powers are stolen by Vaas and his men. Fight about life begins. Ships: Chris/Aviva, Jason/Daisy.
1. Rook Islands

"So, these are Rook Islands. There is Sumatran tiger which we are looking for." Aviva explained at Tortuga

Both brothers sat on a steel desk and listened. Human did not have to be a detective to know, that there is a sibling rivalry among them. Of course about the girl.

Chris and Martin listened and they remembered their memories from the party arranged in honor of rediscovery _Postosuchus_. The celebration took place at _Royal Ontario_ _Museum_ in Ottawa after the closure and there were manny well known biologist, zoologists and even paleonthologists. Everyone had previously though that this kind of dinosaur had extinct at the end of Trias before 200 milions of years.

The discovery took place in northern Liberia in Sub-Saharan Africa. The discoverer was a cameraman nicknamed 'Mungo' who had been looking for cryptozoological creatures for a long time and even he had a show about this on TV. It was not easy with the discovery, in the country where is 12 years a civil war and that creature was a dominant predator capable of killing a person (local people called him _Gbahali_ ). It was one of the greatest discoveries from cloning the dog and rediscovery of the coelacanth ( _Latimeria chalumnae_ ).

The brothers also took part in it. And their friends also. In the scientific world of zoology their band was known as inventors and animal protectors who recently came out from university and practically always getting in the trouble.

To the celebration they came clothed formally. There played _No lie_ by Sean Paul ft. Dua Lipa.

 _"Hypnotic way you move_

 _Let me the acknowledge the way you do_

 _And I would not lie or play you_

 _Beam up like Scottie_

 _It's so hypnotic, the way you move_

 _That's why you wanted to get to you_

 _And I would not lie or play you_

 _It's so hypnotic"_

 _Martin tried to play as a musician and he hoped to find a girl for dancing. Chris looked back. Jammie and Koki showed to local professors latest inventions. There were also reporters from the National Geographic._ _Chris stood at a freshment desk and he held a glass of wine. He noticed, that his brother already get a girl for dancing. He grinned and he thought; "Where is Av?"_

 _The song was still playing. It was in night. He wanted to invite her for dance. It could be the beggining of a love affair. Now was already beggining a part of the song where was singed; "No li-i-e!"_

 _Chris noticed that someone tapped his shoulder. It was Jammie._

 _"Chris look!" Jammie said and he pointed to the crowd. For Chris it was in the final evening as if from some romantic movie. He danced with Aviva and he kissed her._

"Chris you are here?" Aviva asked and that sentence returned both brothers from the memories.

"I'm here." Chris added and he looked out of Tortuga. Martin was already on this way to this Indonesian jungle. Rook Islands were near the island New Guinea in Indonesia. The islands had an area of 46 square kilometres. Culture of local residents was more like the Polynesian culture in mixture with aztecs from Mexico.

Both young men strugged in the jungle. Chris barely caught up his brother.

"Martin why you have been so happy lately?" Chris asked his brother when they were both looking for Sumatran tiger. Outdoors Sun shone but the leaves of the forest covered the light.

"I have a girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend!?"

"Did you think I am gay? I'm a heterosexual like you."

"No, it was just a lot of work lately and I did not have time to think about my love life. Where is from your girlfriend?" Chris asked his brother and he noticed, that they already found some predator

"Do you remember that celebration Chris? It was that brown-haired girl I danced with. She broke up with a some guy after she found out he was selling drugs. Originally she did not want to start something with me. But I helped her calm down and then she was glad she get rid of him. And then the spark jumped." Martin explained and he smiled

Chris heard the sounds of the animal behind the bushes.

"Martin, I think something is here behind that bush." Chris added and he looked out

Both brothers went to see.They saw tied Sumatran tiger. Animal lay on the ground and whined and growled.

Discs of animal powers were ready for use but it was first necessary to free the animal. Chris remembered that it was like a semester on the university where he learned how to help wild animals tied and injured by poachers.

"Martin can you keep his head on the ground? I have to untie his legs."

Martin did what his brother said and both hoped, that it will end good. Chris barely untied the ropes before the tiger suddenly jumped on him. He looked directly to his eyes. Tiger growned and in his green eyes and the majesty of this Asian hunter was seen. Chris felt that he returned to the prehistory. Until humans and animals fought for survival. For life and death. For a moment he felt as a hunter after which jumped _Smilodon_. This was a job risk.

Animal turned and suddenly tiger was gone. Tiger was scared by another tiger- but it was not a tiger. It was his brother Martin who used his suit of Animal power with disc of Sumatran tiger. Chris suddenly realised that the disc was in his suit, so his suit was now also used and it was now wonder, that it scared that animal.

Martin helped his brother stand up and they both pulled discs out of their suits and putted it to the bag.

"Thank you Martin." Chris said

"We are brothers. We must help each other." Martin said "And now we have the discs."

Chris tapped his trousers and he noticed that Sumatran tiger scratched his hand.

"That wound need to be treated." Martin added when he saw blooded hand of his brother. Chris held his wound with other his hend to with pressure stop the bleeding. When tiger jumped on him he did not felt the pain, now he felt a intensive pain.

Martin noticed that Aviva sended them message from Tortuga. Martin looked at his cell phone. Message with the same subject also came to Chris. There was an incoming call on his phone. It was the call for help from Aviva. Chris had to hold a wounded hand, so the incoming call from his phone picked up his brother Martin.

 _"Boys, boys! Can you hear me!?"_

"I can hear you and Chris also. What's going on Aviva?" Martin asked and he switched the call aloud. _"I don't have a lot of time Martin. Someone attacked Tortuga and they tries to kiddnap me, Koki and Jamie!"_ "I barely with Martin saved that tiger and I wanted to return back to you." Chris added "Who attacked Tortuga?"

 _"I-I don't know... I only know that they has weapons and they managed to steal my inventions. I wanted to take mine suit of Animal power but I did not get it! They almost shot me!"_

"Av stey there, I'm going to save you." Chris said

Incoming call suddenly ended.

Chris was already running.

"You can not Chris!" Martin tried to discourage his brother

"Why not!? They had my girlfriend and I'm not a coward." Chris said and he looked angry

"Your wounded hand!" Martin said

"I cough on a injured hand. Give me a disc. I want to show them the power of wilderness." Chris added and he ripped off one disc from his brother's hand and he put him in his green suit. And he was running like a Sumatran tiger. His green suit was in the injury area from blood. Pain added on strenght but doesn't stop Chris. Chris had planned that he binds his wound in the Tortuga.

Martin stopped and he called on him; "I understand that you love her but-"

Chris stopped running and in suit of Animal power (at a moment with power of Sumatran tiger) and he turned on his brother and said; "What you would do in my situation!? Sat with hands in lap and waited until they kill your girlfriend!? Here's also about our friends!"

Chris turned and he continued in the return journey.

 _He's_ _right_ Martin said to himself and he also used disc of animal power. When they arrived back to Tortuga, it here looked completely different than when they left here an hour ago.

"Oh shit." Martin said when he saw a destroyed Tortuga. None of the attackers were there. From the machine smoke coming out. Brothers removed the discs and hidden them in case of emergency.

Inside was whole lab destroyed. Electrical wires were sparkling, and there was no living thing. Other discs of animal powers were stolen with Aviva's suit. Chris found a pharmacy and binded his blooded left hand.

Nearby here was a river and there was a wooden bridge over the river. It only meant they were nearby civilization. At a river were a lot of animals- dominantly herbivores. Nearby was a village and macaques were running around the village. The day is not over yet and it just started.

Chris and Martin thought, that they will find help here. The village was called _Amanaki_ and nearby here was an ancient temple from the time when these islands belonged to Chinese empire.


	2. Jason Brody and his story

"I don't think people are friendly here Chris." Martin added when they came to Amanaki village

"Every help is good. Especially when we are out of the civilization." Chris added

Amanaki village was covered by the jungle and it was separated by the fance from the rusty iron roofs. Entrance had a logo wrote on desk which said; _"Welcome to Amanaki!"_

People here were not friendly- it was a tribe adapted to 21st century. One man here was throwing the knifes at the target which is using for practicing bow. Residents looked at them with a hostile look. It was no wonder when Chris and Martin were clothed different and that they have suits of animal powers.

On the local square the bulbs lit and people here grilling a pig. Nearby was a weapon shop.

"So what now Chris? What else is a part of your plan?" Martin said to his brother with the tone of type _'I told you'_.

"I'll ask that man." Chris said and he pointed at some young man who looked at the map. The man stood at the back of the jungle.

"So I have to help leader of Rakyats..." the man was bugging for himself and he thought.

Chris went to him and his hand slowly pulled the map aside. Man looked like he is a year or teo younger than him. He had a brown hair and his beard barely grew. He wore a blue T-shirt and a black trousers and boots.

"What do you need from me?" he asked and he looked at Chris. When that man saw his suit of Animal power, so he was a little cheeky because he thought Chris is suited for a Halloween from some Comic- Con.

"I'm Chris Kratt and me and my brother need help." Chris introduced and he began explaining

"And what happened?" man asked and he held a flamethrower from WW2.

Martin was leaning against the palm and he watched if his brother will win.

"Someone has kidnapped them and he stole our together inventions." Chris explained and he was nervous when he talked to the man with a flamethrower.

"Vaas Montenegro! He striked again." he sighed

"Vaas who?" Chris dis not understood

Martin came to his brother to understand that too.

"If Vaas has anything to do with it, you are fucked. I know that because he killed before my eyes my older brother and he is prisoning the rest of my friends."

Martin came to that man and he asked; "Wait, who you are?"

"Jason Brody but my story is a long story." he introduced and he shaked hands with brothers.

"Chris Kratt and Martin Kratt. We are brothers who explore animals and our friends make inventions inspired by the wildlife." Martin said

"You have the same enemy. We can cooperate but what is this what you're both wearing?" Jason asked

"Suits of animal powers. But we have enemies even outside these islands." Chris said

"So, some weapon. You could use them in the combat. Come with me, I will explain to you what you have become involved with in the house of Dr. Earnhardt. His house is northwest on north island." Jason offered

Brothers nodded.

House of Dr. Earnhardt was built on hill on the north island. The house had a white colour and it was old. At a house was a rope after which could be a possible ride down from hill. At a house was also a greenhouse. Dr. Earnhardt was a scientist who dedicated his life to botanic. Nearby was also a cave where were hidden friends of Jason Brody.

"So here?" Martin asked and he looked out of the hill

"Jason said that he lives here." Chris added

From the decading white house went old man with white hair and a moustache.

"Jason?" he said and he looked at Brody. He noticed there also two another men who were clothed like the science fiction.

"There are here with me. There is a suspicion that Vaas get to some weapon which made these two young men and their friends. I warn Dennis." Jason explained

"Come with me." Jason said and he led the brothers into the greenhouse.

Chris with Martin were looking at the plants.

"Do not touch the mushrooms. You will then hallucinate." Jason explained and brothers began explaining their story.

Suits of animal powers was an idea of Aviva's father who was a billionaire and who believed, that the greatest inventions mankind has from nature. And because she was after him she wanted to turn it into a reality. She came up with the idea of protecting animals from poachers. But her father had different plans. He wanted to start a mass production of these suits for army of United States. Brothers were at that time ordinary college students. When Aviva's father died during a car accident, all the herritage came to his daughter. Aviva met brothers for the first time in her college. Martin studied zoology and Chris was known for that he plays the hero althought he studied to be a biologist. He and his brother were almost fired from a college they were more like protectors from Greenpeace than zoologists. Aviva noticed it and so they met and that's how their adventures began. A couple of friends from college also joined and they all decided, thet such with a new technology they will protect the nature with a new light. Herritage had suddenly five owners but it was only the beggining of troubles and fights with villians.

Everything went wrong here in the Rook Islands when they were looking for Sumatran tiger. Jason also told his story. Vaas killed his older brother Grant and kidnapped his friends when their was on a vacation. His youngest brother Riley was still prisoned. Now was time of retribution.

Chris was looking forward until he finds them (mainly Aviva). It looked like that they got involved in a matter thar the CIA itself could solve.

Meanwile, the southwest Vaas Montenegro with Hoyt Volker maked their plans in the south island. In the small city where Hoyt's privateers lived called Gastown.

Hoyt sat in his office and he smoked a ciggarete. On his desk were packes drugs. He was clothed as a bussinessman. Behind him was a large window with a view to Gaztown.

"So Vaas, what did you want to show me?" he asked

Vaas wore a red shirt, he had a blue jeans and a black boots. On a left eye he had an scar and he had a punk haircut (his hair was black).

"This is what the Americans had." he said and he put on the desk. It were discs of animal powers and Aviva's suit.

"It looks like a costume."

"It's not a fucking costume. I think it's a weapon and they gave it to us. Finally, the CIA will be fucked up."

"What are you doing with you new prisoners?"

"I want them to built it for my men. Maybe this stop Brody from destroying my plans."

Vaas was a half insane but before Hoyt he must have to behave well.


	3. Being drugged

For both brothers it wasn't easy at all (not to mention about fights between Rakyats and Vaas's pirates and that Tortuga was damaged). They must to do something what they didn't before- use suits of animal powers as weapons. With only two discs with power of the same animal they can not do that much. Ability was that these suits could be used as a bulletproof vest when used. They were not ready for fighting for life or death. But what else did they have left? They were in the same situation as Jason Brody, they must start fighting. It was now sure that who attacked Tortuga during their finding for Sumatran tiger were Vaas Montenegro with his men.

No matter who it was, it was a madman. He certainly could not cooperate with their enemies because their rival Zach Varmitech was serving the punishment for attempted murder with other his crimes and other could not be. After Zach's arrest they fled and they became targets of the CIA because Donita Donata, Dabio, Chef Gourmand and Paisly Paver with her henchman Rex violated national security. It could be say that the wild Kratts have become entangled in the matter of terrorism. It was one of the most difficult times in the history of their friendship.

As if they were in a thriller. Brothers with Jimmy and Koki found out that the death of Aviva's father wasn't a accident-it was a murder. Of course politics and money. Zach was in a Falcon city known politic and billionaire, when he find out about a invention called _suits of animal powers_ he wanted that he would made a weapon of them. After Aviva's father realised that Zach is trying to kill him (due to weapons of future days), he wanted to sell this invention to the army of United States. His daughter Aviva did not want to put them into the hands of the madmen in army. It was threathening that when the suits gets into the hands of that evil fool, the suits become a weapon of mass destruction and that they will between the West and East will cause a war- World War III. Aviva's father was because this murdered and after brothers with their friends found out how it was, Zach began with his attemp to kill he and Martin-he though, that if he kill both brothers, so he gets out of their friends technical instructions how to build suits of animal powers. In that time brothers with Aviva even though of destroying the discs- even though they with them protected the animals before Zach's henchman pouchers and even though they devoted a few years of life, they could not believe it was in fact a weapon that should have a long served American soldiers fighting in Iraq or, if that weapon got in Zach's hands, so he would use her already as a weapon, for which a several people have died . And Russians would wanted it too. Basically it was another science project which ended unintenintonally as a weapon. When a point occured Zach tried to candidate to new American president with the beggining of the political campaign in Falcon city. In the point when the public learned how it is, so during the public campaign hit federalists from FBI and CIA. Zach was arrested as a international criminal and he still said that the Russians forced him to do this but that was not true. Other villians escaped and immidiametly, a search for them was announced by CIA. They were wanted due to poaching and helping Zach in his international organized crime with attempted murder of Kratt brothers.

Now Chris and Martin were in another problem here in the Rook Islands. Vaas stood behind this and it was time to turn cards. Vaas's men were basically everywhere. They were pirates of dark skin who wore blue jeans, black boots, red shirts without sleeves and with red scarves which they hidden their face (sometimes they wore also sunglasses). Brothers convinced that when Jason on the side of Rakyats fighted them. His pirates have there some headquarters and they guarded the animals (Malaysian tapirs, goats, boars, pigs, buffalos and cassowaries). Martin as a older brother, though that he and Chris should over the radio tower send a message to the local coast guard and so help would come.

It was clear, that Jason is already working on the saving his friends and that, he has not time to save some people which he has just learned.

Chris had another opinion. He though that, when he with his brother free Aviva, Koki and Jamie and took Aviva's suit with discs, he prevents them from it, he risked with his brother last time. To get the suits into a madman's hands.

Both brothers agreed to repair destroyed parts of Tortuga. HQ was still able to fly but threatened that, the machine can with a few destroyed parts fall or explode. It wasn't easy because Chris and Martin at a college did not study physics,engineering or electrical engineering to make themselves known in these things. It was not like to repair first bike on the gymnasium. In local radio played South African (in combination with Hawaiian and latino ) music from the time of prosperity of Rook Islands, from the times when these islands were under the administration of Repulic of South Africa. From these times there were cars. So, during repairing Tortuga HQ played from a local parked car _Beenie Bimmer_ (African beats) by APM music.

Rook Islands were discovered in 15th century by Chinese explorer Zheng He. There were battles with the empire and Rakyats won. After Chinese empire there left monasteries, most of them hidden in the underground.

After repair which took place a third day here, there was a conversation with the children who with brothers recognized nature. It was embarassing, especially when their mother partcipated in the Skype call. Chris after first day of repairs sat on the hood of the car. He was looking at the map and he tried to think the plan. He sweated because there was heat 30 degrees of Celsius in the shade. Brothers repaired in the day due to better visiblity. Chris and Martin had taken off their suits of animal powers and the suits were hidden in the car, so brothers wore their hoodies, which they were hidden when they were wearing suits of animal powers (Chris= black vest with a green shining paw in the middle, mounted on a green hoodie under which he had a white shirt and denim shorts for an adventurer. Martin= the same but blue).

"Chris our mother sees to be calling." Martin sighed came to him, he held an Ipad which their team used to make video calls from missions far away from Tortuga. Both brothers watched what will happen next.

 _"So here are my boys! How are you doing with saving animals Martin and Chris?"_

Chris directly looked into eyes of his older brother. Martin looked, that he'd rather put his hand on his forehead than to deal with this embarassing situation about their calling mother just when he is with his younger brother in this dangerous situation.

"Everything is alright mom." Chris tried to improvise

 _"Heya Martin! I'm looking forward to how you show me the lions next time!"_ one child who knew them Aidan joined and other kids tried to get into the camera

 _"Chris did something happened to you? You have a bandaged shoulder and you have a bloody stain here."_ his mother asked

Martin at a moment hit. He knew that children may not hear what happened.

"Mom take the children back to the math's lesson. Me and Chris need help." Martin added

 _"You have heard Martin. Go back to the class then I come to teach you."_ she said and dissapointed kids returned back to the class

"Mom here on the Rook Islands the research has gone wrong." Chris began "Aviva, Koki with Jimmy were kidnapped by some madman and he stole discs and Aviva's suit of Animal power."

Martin continued; "I need you to call the local police and call the coast patrol to the Rook Islands in the South Pacific. I can handle the rest with my brother. Did you understand what do you have to do mom?"

Chris and Martin's mother looked shocked and scared in one.

 _"Probably yes. Zach did not this to you? "_

"Mom, Zach was arrested by the FBI and interrogated by the CIA, he is in the jail. I call you again when I and Martin save friends and take back the discs with the suit. Martin will send you coordinates." Chris added and video call ended.

"My part of the plan is complete." Martin added

Chris with his brother Martin agreed to try rescue friends. They took their suits and brothers made their way. In the local jungle was unexpected danger at every step. Snakes tried to hunt, so they calmly attacked a human or only met a buffalo was dangerous. It did not surprised brothers. Chris and Martin had an experience, that in the territories affected combat, animals were more aggressive, so deaths took place outside the war.

Chris alerted his older brother on the building in the jungle. It looked as an ancient temple from the some Chinese dynasty. Temple had a dark green colour and it was covered with plants. Martin noticed, that he is with Chris on the southeast of northern island.

At an entrance there two firey flames.

Brothers finally got there by using the car as a ramp. Then they both regretted.

On Chris and Martin aimed with AK-47 some asian men. The men wore only a blue jeans and boots. On the chest, hands and face they had a tattoo.

"Weapons are not needed." Martin said nervously and with his finger, he tried to divert the silencer away from his face.

Chris after heard a woman's voice, after which men ended aimed at him and his brother.

A woman came to young men. She had a tattoo and she walked almost naked. She wore earrings, bracelets and chains. It was outraged brothers because they did not knew about a woman, who is usually walking almost naked.

She came to Chris and she began to look at him. It was not pleasantly. She touched him, when it coulf bold with sexual harassment. She looked at his hand and she added; "I do not see tattau. He has a heart of the leader."

Woman moved away for a few steps (Chris and Martin saw a tree where the warrior's sanctuary was) and she added; "They are all clean. Foreigners why are you here?"

Chris began explaining; "I'm Chris Kratt and this is my older brother Martin Kratt. We were with our friends on the animal exploration but pirates kidnapped them. From the Jason Brody, I know they were kidnapped by some madman called Vaas Montenegro."

"My brother..." she sighed and she introduced; "I'm Citra. Shaman of Rakyat nation. You two know Jason Brody?"

"Yes, he explained to me and my younger brother where we two got involved." Martin explained

"And did you know against whom you stand?" she asked

"Vaas Montenegro." Chris added

Citra came to both brothers with some drink in her hands; "Drink it."

"What is this?" Martin asked

"I would also be interested." Chris added

Citra gave a one drink to both brothers and she said; "Drink it."

Chris drank it first. He suddenly felt uncomfortable. The drink had some aftertaste and he let the cup fell on the ground. He saw a lighting which has increased. Martin reacted similarly. _Where am I?_ Chris asked to himself when he realised, that he is in some land. It was Rook Islands but jungle shone with colours and sky was dark. He saw something which looked like a town behind the wall. There was wrote _The_ _Compound_ and walls suddenly began crackle. Suddenly it was possible to go through the crack in the wall and Chris tried it. For a few seconds he saw men who wore uniform with yellow and black colour and who had assault guns. On the background there were packed supplies of cocaine. Chris suddenly appeared in some ancient temple in the underground.

In the one scene Chris saw Jason in the problem. He was tied to the chair nearby the abyss in the jungle. Vaas sat nearby him and he said; _"Did I ever tell you what the definition of insanity is? Insanity is inside doing the exact same thing. Same fucking thing- over and over again."_ Chris saw pirates in the background side of the abyss. Some pirates in the background were about to throw one man to the abyss. Je had a bag on his head and he was also tied. Scene suddenly in the shining coulour dissapeared and he was back the temple.

He here saw Vaas. He held a gun and at a moment he tortured some prisoner. _"So you will not tell me where the fucking Brody is?"_ Vaas said with an insanity in his voice. Chris had a chance to check him out. He had a black hair with a punk haircut, red shirt without sleeves, blue jeans and black boots. Instead of his pirates he had a white skin and a growing beard. Vaas also had a scar on his left eye. The man who was tied to the chair was blooded. Chris saw how Vaas shot him to the head. The man was immidiametly dead.

Vaas noticed that, he is here and he attacked him. Chris heard something what sounded as Rakyat music

 _"TONKEE YAH TO WAH HO HEY HEY HEY HO!"_

Vaas jumped on him and he tried to kill him with his gun, Chris defended himself. The ground when both men stood began cracking there was an abyss with lava. Vaas aimed the gun on Chris's forehead and he shot him. Chris though he is also dead. He saw shining colours then he saw something which looked like a prison and lab in one. There were stolen discs and Aviva's suit.

Chris immidiametly woke up. He laid on the ground and Martin tried to get him to normal.

"Bro woke up! That drug trip already ended!" Martin said and he kneeled at his younger sibling.

Chris's view was blurred but it began focus. Chris tried to stood up, he barely kept on his feet.

"I already know where is Aviva and our friends!" Chris barked with energy

"I will explain it to you during the travel!" Chris said


	4. In The Service of CIA

"Aviva is with Koki and Jimmy are in some place called _The Compound_. And I know what happened to Jason Brody- Vaas tried to kill him but I think Jason survived." Chris explained to his older brother Martin when he drived the car. Car was fast when Chris controlled.

"What he was talking about? When Citra drugged me I saw some hell from their mythology." Martin asked

"About some the definition of insanity. Maybe Vaas admit's he crazy." Chris added

The way went awesome for fifteen minutes. Then a man appeared on the way, and Chris almost make a traffic accident.

"Be fucking careful! I almost passed you!" Chris cursed

Man had a white skin, brown hair and beard and he wore unopened blue shirt and a dark blue denim shorts. On his chest was tattooed deer and under him was written _Buck_.

He turned on the both brothers and he said; "Watch out for yourself."

"Who you think you are!?" Martin added

"I heard about your case and I know that, you are in a problem-because I watch you." Man added

Chris suddenly wanted to get out of the car hit him to the face but his older brother stopped him.

"I'm here to stop Vaas with his organized crime- I mean kidnapping, slavery and drugs. I promise to help you, only if you do something for me. I'm Buck Willis but call me Buck." Man introduced and he showed his CIA badge

"So you are from the CIA? That's an advantage." Martin asked and he went out if the car. Chris also went out of the car. There was a view of the sea and the shores of the south island.

"I do not know if it's a good idea Martin. I think he is a terrible bastard." Chris added

"You said that, every help is good. So here's the help." Martin explained

Buck looked at both brothers. Chris looked like, that he hates him while Martin looked like, that he will accept his help.

"So what? You accept?" Buck asked

"I accept!" Martin said

Chris shrugged and he said; "So well, but only for this time."

"I need you to get to Vaas's notebook and put the evidence on the USB Flash disc. And that passed me in the Badtown. When you complete this, I help you to free your friends."

Badtown was a small sleepy hollow on the north island, in the east end of the island. There was a weapon shop, casino and maybe a brothel and a few crazy residents.

"Deal." Martin nodded

Buck then leaved. Chris was still angry.

"I don't believe, that you've both dunked us into this dirt for that bastard!" Chris barked and he was looking with a sharp view.

"He's from the CIA. At least some help. Jason did not matter what will happen to our friends. He only explained when you and me got involved." Martin said

"So be a bitch for him. I'm going to _The Compound_ and we'll see who's right Martin." Chris said poisoned. He took his disc of animal power and he went out.

Chris used his suit and in a while he looked like a man in the green/black suit of Sumatran tiger. When he was on the beach, he found a scooter and he began driving. For the pirates on machine-gun boats, the suit caused a heart attack and they began shooting on Chris. Chris had to jump out if the scooter and swim to shore. He has lost from the Vaas's pirates eyes and hidden in the jungle, he noticed he is in the south island. On the cars with machine guns ride Hoyt's privateers. Their uniforms were same as that, which Chris saw in that hallucination. There were almost no trees but the very hills. Nearby there was one place called _The compound_.

Martin with the car ride back to the Tortuga HQ. On the High school, his classmates had him as a exot. Martin originally goes to study the zoologist, to get out of these rumors. But then the work became the passion. With that technology, what stayed here, he did not even need to get to this place. It was enough, just to revive the high school memories. Like an older brother, Martin knew, that he does not have to agree with his younger sibling in all. Martin was considered to be the one who always solves the problems. Chris on the contrary, considered himself as a leader.

"I am there!" Martin said, when he finally hacked Vaas's computer. There was a complete evidence. Just now, everything has been downloaded on the USB. Martin swept the steps after him, not to be recognized, that he hacked that computer and where it he does. He took the USB disc and he pointed it to the Badtown.

Buck already waited in this sleepy town. He stood at the casino and he was clothed different, then Martin had seen him in the afternoon. Houses were wooden and the town was pretty dirty. Nearby here was the river. Buck was clothed as an CIA agent on duty. He wore gallant hat and apparel with grey color. For now he wore a black sunglasses.

He looked at the Martin, who now brought the USB. Buck immidiametly pulled the USB out of Martin's hand.

"It's there? Because, if it's here you are doing duty for your homeland." Buck said and he studied the USB.

"It's there, as you wanted." Martin added

Buck suddenly turned and he wanted to go away.

"Wait! And what about my part of the deal!?" Martin barked. Buck immidiametly stopped. "You promised, that if I will help you, you will help me and my brother to free our friends!"

Buck paused and he caughed; "That I said? That's what I said wrong. Your friends and even your case, which interested my employer and FBI did not interest. At the time when I was operating (in Kyrat), you was not in the world. I will not let anyone fucking teenagers to stole my work! First of all, some college students led by Jason Brody, now you two!" Buck whispered angrily, until he told some important information, when he realised what did he said, he used short Martin's innatention and he lost from his eyes.

Martin kicked angrily to the stone and he said; "FUCK!"

Chris was right. Buck Willis is a terrible bastard, who is using people's worry about others to achieve his victory. Martin decided after that, he will find his younger brother on the South island and that, they will free friends, then as planned Chris.

Chris has already reached the destination. He tried to figure out and how to get there. He would use that invention to shrink but this device had his older brother. _The Compound_ was a fotress with watch towers, hidden behind the wall and behind the walls there privateers were preparing for sale cocaine. Privateers's uniforms were similar to the uniforms of soldiers from the army. Chris thinked that, he would use his suit of Creature power as a weapon. But with a number of gunmen inside he though, that he will have to sneak in there and free the friends out of captivity. Chris will also destroy the lab that is inside. These criminals, they're definitely going to have new made suits of animal powers as a new weapon. First Zach, now Vaas. Aviva's father did not want his invention, to end up in the hands of madmen, who would make a weapon out of a scientific invention. Chris was in love with Aviva, so it was no wonder, that he wanted to save her. Love with man makes crazy things.

 _I'm sorry for that, this crossover isn't perfect as 'Welcome to Kyrat' but last I played Far Cry 3 a few months ago. I goes to play Far Cry 4 because in the third game, there was a mission called 'Black Gold' and it can not be given. And I had liberated all headquarters, so I had nothing to do._


	5. Welcome to the Compound

Martin went on to South island. He fooled it nicely. It was clear, that his younger brother Chris is already thinking of some crazy plan. Martin drove the quad, which he found nearby the Badtown. Quad had radio, so there was heard _Boom Boom_ by Anacron with this lyrics;

 _"[Hook]_

 _(Boom,Boom!)_

 _When we pull out to the club it go (Boom, Boom!)_

 _When we rolling down the block it go (Boom, Boom!)_

 _If I take it out my belt it go (Boom, Boom!)"_

Martin with the car stopped at the beach. Nearby the beach were remnants from World War II, when Japanese used these islands as a military base. From the beach was a view to sea and the and hills coast of the South island. From a distance you could see a setlement which was in reality some of the privateers's headquarters. The sunset was coming and with that poor visiblity. On the water floated armed ships controlled by both sides. People on this beach rosted wild boar. It was no wonder- they had to support themselves and their families. And Rook Islands were a poor region, where the criminals rich. The glow of the moon reflected on the sea water. Martin decided, that it will be best, if he prefer to swim unconspiocously to the coast. He had only one disc of animal power- Sumatran tiger. Now was time to use the disc. The water was cold at night. Martin also found that the even aquatic fauna is quite rich here. From small exotic fish to mantas and sharks. Under water he saw sunken ancient Chinese temples, which were now covered by seaweed.

At the coast was time to use Plan B. Hills there were higher than the hills on the North island. Two privateers with dog guarded here. Dog noticed Martin's presence and he began bark. There were two privateers assaulters with P416 assault rifle. They wore green bulletproof vest, cap and trousers with black boots. Their shirts were green with a yellow comma at the shoulder. It almost ended with a chase where the bullets fell on the ground. Now Martin had to find the _Compound_ in the dark.

(Now we return back to Chris)

Chris noticed that, there are landmines and C4 assigned to the gate. It was possible, if he had someone blowed them. He could cause a confusion and get to the _Compound_. He did the first thing he thought. After the explosion started the confusion among the privateers.

"Somebody is fuckin' here! Find him and kill him! And I do not care if it's one of ours!" one privateer yelled at the others.

Other armed men went from the destroyed gate. There was still dust and it was night, so visiblity was bad. Chris used that confusion and he crawled inside the Hoyt's fotress. He hid behind the wall of the small buildings here and he turned off transformation of his suit. Behind him was a confusion accompaines by the shots from the weapons, the sound of the alarm and searching through lights on the place of the explosion. Because everyone was crazy due to explosion of the gate, Chris had a chance stealthily to find friends.

Meanwile he discovered how many dirt is here. From drugs, porn (at least, it was confirmed, that they had no girlfriends) and gambling to torture at all. Two or four privateers still kept guard the mansion of their boss- Hoyt Volker.

"Someone is here!" one privateer charger noticed, when he heard step. Chris suddenly get an crazy idea- since the freshman year in college he is working with the animals. His and his brother's work has expanded since he and Martin on college met Aviva and they began working with suits of animal powers- invention of her father an American inventor of Spanish origin Rafael Corcovado (the rest of the origin of suit of Animal power I explained in the previous chapters). So why not imitate animals sounds?

Chris throwed a few stones and he imitated sound of jaguar.

"Damn there are predators here! Shoot the beast!" one privateer said and he followed the sounds of falling stones with thinking, that the predator is here and that guy did not hide. Althought there really was no animal here.

Chris got inside. When he looked out for his friends. In one corridor was something that looked like a prison window. It was a small crack in the shape and size of medium sized brick with small iron bars. It was shining from there.

Chris kneeled and he looked inside.

"Av?" he said, when he saw his girlfriend.

Aviva built something here. She sat on the chair and on the desk were instructions.

"CK!?" she added and turned to the prison's window

"I came here to free you and our friends." Chris explained

"And where is Martin?" She asked

"It's a long story but he is okay. He though, that if he will help some bastard who is working in CIA, he will help him and me to save you. But I think that, the agent used him for his job here." Chris added

Jimmy suddenly added; "So the most adventurous of the brothers is here."

"Do you know, where is the entrance to the prison. I want to free you." Chris said

"No one here remembers, what number has this prison room." Koki explained; "Men working for that pirate put bags over our heads."

"So I'm going to find out." Chris added

"CK wait! Sure there are gunmen!" Aviva called on him when she saw Chris. He was running into the underground part of Hoyt's fotress.

One privateer calmly turned on the radio, to reduce the shift at the prison rooms.

There was dark and there glowed several light bulbs in the dark. Armed men had no idea about what was going on outside. In the radio played first verse _La Bruja De San Martin_.

 _"No está solo_

 _Alguien te sigue_

 _Está oscuro, no sabes quién te_

 _En las sombras_

 _Medianoche"_

Part of the song played, when Chris came in here. He grabbed that machine gun that lay on the desk and he nicely stunned the guard. Man was stunned and he lay on the ground. The blood flowes from his nose. With the fight with the guards calmly played this.

 _"Donde está? Buscalar_

 _La Bruja De San Martin?"_

Last guard was a machine-gunmen and it was time to activate suit of Animal power.

"Whatever you are go out! You will not escape death by my machine-gun!" machine-gunmen yelled into the dark. He wore a LMG machine gun and he was ready to use it.

Chris nicely terrified him. The suit in his full beauty scares the machine-gunmen and he started shooting to the roof. And that was a mistake. The sounds of the bullets warned the other gunmen. Just in a moment when Chris tried to get to prison room where were his friends.

"I'm here." he said when he managed to bend the steel door using a jemmy. And the doors with a loud fell hit the ground. Hold the power of tiger.

"CK!" Aviva said and she huged him. She also kissed him on his mouth. Chris blusshed. Homewer, romance was immidiametly destroyed.

"Hey lovebirds. Now is not the time for the kissing. They want to kill us and I want to get out from this hole." Jimmy added.

"I'll take you all back to Tortuga HQ." Chris said and he smiled with a badass look.

"Jimmy, Koki." Aviva said;"Take the discs and your suits. I will help you."

"I would not be so sure." All four heard a man's voice.

Chris turned and he saw a group of armed men who aimed at them with all the different weapons.

"You all have a great potential. I am willing to forgive your raid on my home. Just when you join me and make me more suits and discs." man's face emergered from the darkness. He had black hair, a brown coat with purple shirt, brown trousers and black boots. He looked like he is Hispanic as Aviva. It was Hoyt Volker-himself.

"I will not allow you to steal years of my life! Not only my years but also years of my father's research." Aviva was angry

Hoyt looked at Chris. Even though he was using a suit and looking like a man in the black-green costume of tiger a raised middleman showed on him.

"You had a chance. Now you lost her. Shoot them all guys!" Hoyt orderes to his men and calmly he walked away.

"You heard Volker. I hope you four will burn in hell." said leader of this squad.

Chris was about to turn the cards into his advantage. If they kill him, he will save his friends and his girlfriend. But it had a one hook; Chris did not want to die. Just when he wanted to call; "Begin with someone who is same strong as you, you asshole!"

Something happened.

"What the fuck!?" one armed man said when he heard footsteps. All men began aiming on all sides. Maybe they forget about Chris and his friends. Someone has taken care of the horror atmosphere because the fuses has gone out. Armed men, they began one after the other to lie unconscinous on the ground. Then the glow of the flashlight appeared in the darkness. It was Chris's older brother- Martin.

"Nor do you know that, I've been through all the island for you in a few hours. They shot at me, they wanted to fry me, and even due to suit, they though I'm the wild beast and they tried to hunt me. Worst eight hours of my life." Martin said

"I heard that an agent used you for benefit." Koki added

"Chris how did you know this?" Martin asked and with flashlight he aimed on his younger brother.

"I just waited. You could expect this bastard will use you." Chris explained

"I think it will be better if we take the discs and suits and get out of here." Aviva explained

"I agree with Aviva." Jimmy said and he shrugged

"And I also." Koki said

"I will destroy the lab inside." Chris said

In a moment, the whole bunch was already in activated suits of animal powers. Chris and Martin both had activated power of Sumatran tiger. Aviva's suit had power of wolf, Koki had lion's disc and Jimmy had disc of wolverine (he called; "Look Logan! You are not only one wolverine! Let go X Gon' Give It To Ya!") and his suit had yellow colour. Aviva had in charge discs and building instructions.

"Oh God." Martin said; "I feel like a superhero!"

"So go on it!" Chris said. He noticed there is a grenade. He took it and releases the grenade. Prison room exploded. Everything with which the criminals could made their own suits of animal powers was gone. Now was a plan to escape.

Between Hoyt's privateers has caused attention something different. Hoyt declared a hunt on Jason Brody and every privateer wanted to bring his head to Hoyt. All privateers recovered from the alarm and gate was destroyed.

In the final it was easier than it seemed. It was about friendship and teamwork. Almost the whole base was soon uncounscious. One person would not get out of here but a band of friends can do it.

Back at the Tortuga everything back to normal. Coast patrol also arrived. Chris and Martin also offered help to Jason Brody. Brothers also met his friends- Daisy, Lisa, Keith and Oliver. Jason help who knows refused. He said that, he belongs here and he still have to save Riley.

Everything will be fine again. No villians, no attempted murders, no abductions, no fights, no drugs. It's time to take a vacation- such as watching animals in Brasil nearby Manaus or just relax.

 _Used music;_

 _1\. No lie by Sean Paul and Dua_

 _2\. Beenie Bimmer by APM music_

 _3\. Boom Boom by Anacron_

 _4\. La Bruja De San Martin by Lisa Carbe, Jean and Pierre Durand_

 _References in this crossover:_

 _1\. No lie= Baywatch (I mean the_ _movie)_

 _2\. Cameraman who rediscovered Postosuchus= reference to the document 'Expedition Mungo' from Animal_ _Planet_

3 _. Ex-boyfriend who is selling drugs= The Millers_

4 _. Mention about X Gon' Give It To Ya= Deadpool_


End file.
